


病

by Tsurumi17



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsurumi17/pseuds/Tsurumi17
Summary: 现背向/非典型ABO的梗（我流设定咬破腺体就是彻底标记）。赫海，极微量83（主要是解释一下为什么说特哥被标记了）。





	病

李赫宰病了。准确的来说，是他觉得自己病了。而让他觉得自己病了的原因，是李东海。他开始忍不住留意李东海一举一动，被李东海看着会心跳加快...总之，他肯定是病了。  
李东海的信息素是牛奶味儿的，是李赫宰最喜欢的味道。李赫宰不愿承认这一点，但他总是喜欢待在李东海身边，美其名曰照顾“什么都做不好”的李东海，实际上只是为了偷偷闻一闻他身上的味道，那股让自己心痒的味道。李赫宰是队里唯一一个还没有分化的，就连厉旭和圭贤两个忙内都在一年前完成了分化，但他依旧停留在没有确切第二性别的阶段。说来也奇怪，除了李东海以外他闻不到任何人的信息素，所以那股牛奶味也成了他总能第一时间找到李东海的原因。  
李赫宰不知道自己是以怎样的情感对待李东海的，那时候他还觉得男生之间只有最单纯的友谊，所以他姑且把这称为是“家人”一样的感情。但这似乎又和家人不同，他习惯有李东海的日子，习惯李东海的一切行为，习惯于李东海对他的依赖。所以，当李东海在出行前处处都准备到位，甚至在旅行途中做好每一步计划，成了个着实称职的“导游”时，李赫宰慌了。  
李东海似乎不再是他印象里那个需要别人一直陪在身边、自己口中的“pabo”了。李赫宰害怕李东海不再依赖他，他害怕李东海的成长，他害怕李东海...不再等他，而是独自奔跑。他像个失去方向的旅人，他不知道该如何让李东海慢下脚步，停下来回头看看自己。这些害怕、无措都成了李赫宰的秘密压在心底，人前他依旧是那个可靠的银赫。而他知道，一切都不一样了，不管是李东海，还是他自己。他曾经觉得李东海会依赖自己一辈子，自己也会陪伴他一辈子。即使他们会各自找到一个心爱的人，得到一个归宿，但他们仍然会是彼此的知己和依靠。而现在，他想成为李东海唯一依赖的人，唯一的归宿，唯一的...相伴之人。他想和李东海一起，走完之后的路。  
这种想法像一粒种进李赫宰的心里树种，且以惊人的速度抽枝发芽，扎根于李赫宰的心底，扎进他的秘密。而这粒种子，在李东海说出自己要单独离开的那一刻，长出了花苞。李赫宰第一次在镜头前对李东海拉下脸，他不以为然似地说出“走啊，那就走。”的时候，李东海笑着蹭了蹭旁边的朴正洙。他害怕了，因为那么多年来，李赫宰从来没有用那种眼神看着他过。李东海甚至从那双似盛着潭水的眸子里捕捉到了些许...悲伤，掩盖在盛怒之下的悲伤。  
李赫宰不再给他补救的机会，收拾完东西后把自己关进了屋里，用沉默将李东海拒之门外。  
意外也在此刻发生。就在李赫宰因为说不上来的憋屈快哭出来的时候，他分化了。苦涩的咖啡味在房间里炸开，一直等在门外不敢进去的李东海闻到这股味道当即膝下一软，堪堪在跌倒之前被朴正洙扶住了。他和朴正洙都是omega，但因为已经被标记过所以朴正洙并没有受多大影响，反倒是李东海觉得身体有些发热。  
朴正洙支开了房子里的工作人员，在要把李东海扶到别的房间好让他稍微缓解一下那种诡异的感觉时，禁闭的房间里传来了李赫宰的声音，似乎带着一点哭腔:“东...东海...”李东海脚下一顿，撑着墙勉强稳住了自己的身子。“东海？”“...哥，你先走吧。”“不行，你必须离开这里，赫宰他分化成了Alpha，再在这里待下去你也会受影...”“哥，没事的，你先走吧。求你了，让我一个人陪着他，好吗？”见过李东海的人都会夸他的眼睛漂亮，因为那双眼睛很干净，像是从未染过尘世一般。朴正洙知道以李东海的性子自己肯定拗不过他，再加上李赫宰和他一直扶持着对方走过了这么多年，只好妥协:“...好吧，但是要注意，别出了意外。东海啊...”朴正洙叹了口气，“赫宰他，就拜托你了。”李东海冲他点点头，笑着应了。  
朴正洙离开后，李东海推开了那扇从一开始就没有上锁的门。咖啡的味道扑面而来，李东海一个没撑住跌坐在地，他撑着身子坐起来的时候看到了缩在墙边的李赫宰。似乎是受了惊吓，李赫宰猛地抬头对上了李东海的视线。他的眼睛红得像个兔子，蜷缩成一团，委屈巴巴的，完全和舞台上的那个银赫像是两个人。“...赫宰？”李东海试探着挪到他跟前，伸手想要拍拍裹在杯子里的人，却被他反手抓住手腕。李东海吃痛地倒吸了一口气，还没等他反应过来就被李赫宰甩在了床上。  
李赫宰欺身上去堵住了李东海的嘴，笨拙地舔开他的唇缝，那股牛奶味在李赫宰眼里像是烈酒，灼烧他的理智。李东海小心翼翼的回应彻底烧断了那根紧绷的弦。李赫宰用舌尖描摹李东海唇上的纹路、突出的锁骨。李东海的皮肤很白，那时候他的肌肉还没有那么明显，但也有了雏形。若有若无的轮廓让李赫宰十分着迷，他轻轻亲吻李东海锁骨下面的那道有些突出的血管，有些起皮的唇瓣擦过皮肤引得李东海发出几声呻吟。“嗯...赫...赫宰...痒...”有些黏糊的声音让李赫宰乱了手脚，他毫无章法地抚摸李东海的身体，视线在他身上游走，像是要把李东海这幅样子刻在脑海里。  
他不想李东海疼，于是忍住了欲望，附身含住李东海腿间颤巍挺立的物什。从未有过的感觉让李东海头皮发麻，他的手插进李赫宰的发间:“嗯!赫，赫宰，别...”李赫宰也是第一次帮别人做这种事，他只凭着直觉，为了让李东海能舒服些而动作。李东海最后忍不住叫出了声，发泄在李赫宰的口中。李赫宰将那些白浊当作润滑剂涂在指上，向李东海的穴口探去。碰触到那里的瞬间李东海的身体不着痕迹地抖了一下，他紧闭着眼睛默许李赫宰的行为。李赫宰亲了亲他被泪水浸湿的眼尾，小声安慰道:“没事的，东海，没事的...”他一边说着一边将手指插了进去，在李东海因为异物进入感的不适和疼痛发出声音之前吻了上去，分散他的注意力。  
因为这个吻李东海放松了些，李赫宰趁此增加手指，继续扩张。等李东海完全适应后李赫宰褪下短裤，早已肿胀发痛的物什露了出来。李东海吓了一跳，撑着身子想要往后退，被李赫宰抓住了手。他紧扣着李东海那只对于自己来说有些小的手，轻声安慰他，直到李东海点头同意他进来。李赫宰进入的很慢，只要李东海皱起眉头他便吻上去，等他不觉得难受了才试着抽动起来。李东海紧咬着下唇不让自己出声，几滴烫人的眼泪在李赫宰动作的同时落在李东海的脸上。  
他揉了揉眼睛才发现李赫宰哭了，那副可怜样和身下的动作形成了极大的反差。李东海捧着他的脸拉进两人的距离，吻去李赫宰的眼泪:“赫...赫宰，我还没有哭，你...嗯，你怎么哭了呢？”李赫宰抬眼看着他，眼前却像有一块儿毛玻璃似的模糊不清。“我...东海...对不起，呜，我真的..你为什么...就不能等等我...我...”“赫啊，我喜欢你。”李东海突然的告白不加任何修饰地撞进李赫宰的耳内，让他甚至忘了思考。李东海看着物什还埋在自己体内却像个木桩子愣在那儿的李赫宰不禁笑了出来，他抬头覆上李赫宰的唇，又重复了一遍:“赫啊，我喜欢你，不，我爱你。”  
李赫宰的眼泪控制不住顺着脸颊流下，他张了张嘴却不知道说什么，附身吸吮李东海的唇瓣，加快了身下的速度，每一下都碾在李东海的敏感点上，撞得李东海嘴里只剩下细碎的呻吟。  
“我也爱你...我真的很爱你，东海，我真的很爱你...”他不断重复着那句话，像是在弥补什么空缺一样，他的口中只剩下对李东海的告白。  
最后李赫宰在李东海的生殖腔外释放，他不想因为自己的私欲造成不可挽回的后果，至少对当时的他们来说是不可挽回的。他拨开李东海脑后的碎发，脖颈处白皙的皮肤露了出来，那里的牛奶味浓得像是一块儿诱人的奶糖。李赫宰凑上去亲吻李东海的腺体，紧握着他的手，咬破了那块皮肤。牙刺入皮肤瞬间的痛感让李东海瑟缩了一下，李赫宰在完成标记后吻去李东海的眼泪，就像不久前李东海安慰他一样。  
咖啡的味道包裹住李东海，明明是苦涩的，在他看来却胜过了人间一切甜物。李赫宰帮他清理的时候李东海已经累得睡着了，李赫宰给他盖好被子，在他额上落下一吻。“东海，对不起...我爱你。”  
隔天李赫宰便早早拉着朴正洙出了门，谁也没再提昨晚的事。李东海醒来后除了身子要散架的感觉没有异物留在身体里的不适感，他摸了摸身侧的见没有人，起床才发现房子里就剩自己一个人了。昨日的记忆慢慢回笼，李东海的脸慢慢变成了红得能滴血的苹果。他爱李赫宰，很多年前就是了。只是李赫宰似乎一直都没有发现，只当自己是依赖他而已。于是李东海开始试探，但每次都失败了。李赫宰的发情成了他意外的助力。李东海知道李赫宰实际上是个极为内向的人，但他还是对李赫宰的不告而别有些伤心。算了，再等等。  
李东海这么安慰着自己，收拾好行李离开了住宿的地方。  
那之后，他们一起演出、练习，两人似乎都跟忘了那件事一样，一直到李赫宰入伍的那天。两人紧抱在一起不肯分开，像是要把彼此融进自己的身体里一般。最后李东海低头亲了下李赫宰的肩膀，强忍着泪水对他扯了个笑出来。“赫，要照顾好自己啊。”“...你也是，那，那我先走了。”李赫宰忍着没有说出心里的话，李东海也将想让他留下来的话压在心底，毕竟这是不可能的。  
两人就这么带着心事，戴着同样款式的手表，进了不同的地方服役。那块手表似乎不只是用来看时间，更是为了计算还有多久能再次与对方相遇。两人入伍发生了很多事，李东海皮肤突然出问题进了医院，李赫宰从教官那里求得假期去看了他；李赫宰的第二封家书里提到了李东海，他说想看看李东海平头的样子；两人在ins里小心翼翼地表达对彼此的思念，将所有的假期都留给了对方；李东海想去见李赫宰，就去见了；退伍前李东海认证了李赫宰的退伍应援...他们好像分开了两年，又好像从未离开过彼此。  
李赫宰退伍的那天李东海用最后的假期去接他，在所有人面前给了他肩膀吻。毫不显山露水，却包含了他积攒了两年的思念与所有的爱。李东海退伍，李赫宰改签机票去接了他，他看着他发言，也跟着笑了。情愫如流水，早已渗入两人的血液之中，只是缺一个最后认定的仪式。标记是其中一个，而真正的互通心意，才是最重要的。  
他给了他肩膀吻，他就告诉全世界以后自己便是他的固定同行人。那是超越家人、恋人关系的词，是他们陪伴彼此十几年来的最好的结语。那天晚上李东海捧着李赫宰的脸，就像两年前一样。他们身体上交合，灵魂也亦是如此。  
“赫啊，我爱你。我没有不等你，只是我稍微成长了些而已。因为我要成为，能一直，一直站在你身边的人。”李东海说着，含住了李赫宰的唇。  
后来，李赫宰觉得自己的病好了，因为他终于明白了那种情感。病的起因是李东海，而治好他这个病的，也是李东海。

fin.


End file.
